


Backed Up

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Glitchy body horror, M/M, Multi, Now introducing: headcannons that don’t make sense, murder boys are sad and they care about their virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Could you do something where Anti gets seriously injured somehow and Dark and Wilford have to take care of him?”- Theawkwardladyjay





	1. Chapter 1

Anti hadn’t reformed properly. Usually, when he glitched, it looked rather chaotic but in actual fact he had things pretty well under control.

His human form was a little shaky compared to his real form - his virus form, that could ruin people’s lives in seconds, topple businesses and branches of government in minutes, the form where he could feel himself stretching almost infinitely and faster than any human brain could process - but his human form was a little more practical.

Anti didn’t usually need to think many things through. He was fast and agile and knew his way around a network, but one day he found himself fighting someone, some stupid hacker who had one hell of an anti-virus up already, and Anti felt himself being physically pushed out of some idle fucking Mac Book in Scandinavia.

He managed to buzz Darks phone with his location before passing out, feeling all kinds of off.

He woke up some time later in their bed. His bed, that was also Dark and Wilfords bed. The knowledge by itself was comforting, but everything else was totally wrong, incorrect, like some primal instincts had gone awry and he was suffering the consequences for it.

He opened his eyes, and his vision was bleary, but he could make out a vague scene. Wilford was sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands in his lap, far more solemn than he ever looked. Dark was further away, in the corner of the room, talking to... assumably, Google Red. His screen covered most of his face and he was talking rather frantically while Dark spoke in slow, steady whispers. Anti panicked at that, since Red was the guy you went to when something was bad.

He couldn’t help but let out a mummer and Wilford was right by his side, reaching for his hand. Anti went to grab it and - what?  
Oh.

Anti was missing an arm, it seemed. Wilford looked like he was about to burst into tears, as Anti looked at the “stump” of his arm, and as he moved it pixels blinked in and out of existence, sparking on the odd occasion. His eye - the septic eye, so to speak - was also feeling rather buzzy and as he patted himself down with his existing hand, he found that a good chunk of his stomach was gone, as if someone had taken a huge bite right out of it

Well that was fucking annoying. Not to mention embarrassing.

Wilford spoke, breaking Anti from his train of thought.  
“How... how are you feeling, beautiful?”

Anti shrugged - or, he sort of did. He shrugged with one shoulder and the the other would-be limb just sort of flailed.  
“‘M fine.”

That was a lie. He was disappointed in himself. He was better than this, damn it, and now he just looked weak. He felt weak. His code was all wrong, the attack from the anti-virus had literally deleted parts of him and it was reflecting in his form.

Dark looked over, clearly trying to keep his usual cold demeanour but failing.

“Red says he say a back up of your... you. But it’ll take a little bit to piece everything back together, to regenerate.”  
Dark sounded strange, not having full control over his words. Even the slightest error in a sentence felt off.

Red spoke next.  
“You will not lose any memories, motor functions or processing power. Your natural form is mostly unaffected. Your physical form will take a few days to catch up.”

Anti almost glared at Red.  
“I’m missin’ an arm. Pretty sure I’ve lost some fuckin’ motor function, buddy.”

Red said something under his breath about how careless he was and Dark gave him a grunt of warning before Red turned around, saying he was done here.

“And why the fuck do ye have me backed up, ye creepy bastard!”

There was no reply from Red, and Anti felt his head spin a little from yelling. Everything was just... a bit slower, like it was lagging. Anti felt like he was lagging.

Dark wipes the scowl off of his face and came to sit on the bed as well, holding the hand that Anti did have, while Wilford merely cupped his cheek.

Wilford didn’t seem like he had it in him to say anything helpful, so Dark spoke.

“Anti, that was incredibly careless of y-“

“Yeah, I don’t need the fuckin’ lecture, Dark. I’m already payin’ for it enough, aren’t I?”

Anti looked downtrodden. It hurt less physically than it did emotionally. He knew Dark would give some speech about how this would affect productivity and how if Anti couldn’t be useful then - 

“I hate seeing you hurt.”  
That was way too sincere for Dark. Anti looked up, almost just to inform that it was really coming from his mouth and, low and behold, Dark couldn’t even give him eye contact.  
Wilford sniffled quietly.

Anti needed to break the silence before he actually felt the weight of love and compassion crush him, killing him for realsies this time.

“D’ye know what happened to the hacker guy with the buffed anti-virus?”

At that, Wilford cracked a little smile and spoke.  
“In hospital, not quite critical but close to it. I knew you’d want your revenge, darling. Far be it for me to take away the pleasure!”

“I wish you had just killed him and gotten it over with. I don’t -“  
Dark paused, thinking his words over.

“I don’t want this to become a big deal for you. I don’t want you -“  
Dark couldn’t even finish the sentence. Anti squeezed his hand as best he could. 

“I’ll go easy, ‘kay? I just... didn’t want ye to think I was weak or somethin’.”

Wilford looked close to mortified.  
“We could never think that of you! I know that we make comments here and there but it’s all in good fun! You have nothing to prove to us.”

Over the next few days, Wilford and Dark watched rather intently as Red slowly pumped more and more information back into Anti, restoring him without a fault. Almost better, in fact, since the scars that Anti previously had on his arm and stomach were gone, the skin totally new again. He pushed and prodded at it, watching the pixels all mold together in curious ways. Sometimes it was a little too weird and morbid to look at properly, but they got the idea.

At the end of the third day of almost constant reforming and repairing (and lots of Anti trying not to show that he was in pain but failing, leading Dark and Wilford to give many massages and kisses where it didn’t shock their lips), Anti looked like a half normal person again.

At some point or another, he mumbled a thank you to Red, even though he still thought it was rather creepy that he was just... backed up somewhere with no knowledge. That being said, the internet was forever. Did that make him more immortal than Dark and Wilford? He supposed he’d just have to stick around for a long ass time to find out.


	2. Too Much Static

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Request if you still take them: maybe anti getting too much electrical energy or glitchy energy and he goes in some sort of tunnel vision state, and it takes both wilford and dark to calm him down and tend to his wounds”  
> \- shadowkitten0321

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So both chapters started out as prompts but I got the second prompt and it felt like a really cool fit to the one I already had filled. So sequel time I guess
> 
> Big shrug emoji

It had been a week since Anti had fully been restored again, with the disgruntled help of Google Red. And he’d been ‘hanging out’ a lot more with Bing. That was, there was a lot of silent sitting, holding hands, transferring of information.

It was through Oliver, Yellow, the softest of the IRL units, with which Anti had been able to find exactly which hospital that bastard was in. The stupid hacker guy that had torn Anti to literal pieces. And Oliver did have other decent information. But as Anti quickly discovered, the entire hospitals network was super outdated and wasn’t compatible with the sleek, modern IRL units.

And Bing was pretty cool to hang out with anyway.

Anti could have, if he wanted to, gotten the information he needed to go and haunt the shit out of that guy and be out in a flash again.

But there was something... hypnotising about knowing the schedules of hundreds of people. Knowing who lives and who dies according to the system. Knowing everything down to peoples eating habits in the cafeteria, or the little corners of the grounds staff go for cigarette breaks. It was empowering.

So Anti spent days on it, slowly ruminating, building a plan, down to the predictable minute.

Dark and Wilford had never seen him this hyperfocused on something before. And it was a little unnerving. On one hand, Dark was glad that Anti was slowing down a little, formulating things instead of being impulsive and erratic. On the other hand, Wilford noticed he was considerably more distant and quiet and... not that Wilford was usually the jealous type, all things considered, but he was spending an awful lot of time holding hands with Bing. Wilford wanted to hold Antis hand more often.

He was also... buzzing a lot more.  
Usually, Antis touch was a light tingle at best. But he’d given Wilford several electric shocks without meaning to in the past few days and Darks hairs stood on end from the static when they merely got close, let alone held each other or kissed.

It was like Anti was accumulating power. Not that Dark had any particular problem with that, it would make him more useful on missions and hunts. But if he and Wilford knew Anti at all, they knew that kind of thing could get to his head pretty easily.

One day, Anti looked... almost dressed up. As dressed up as Anti got. Clean skinny jeans, for once, despite them still being ripped, a black tshirt with the sleeves merely rolled up instead of being cut off, a clean bandage around his neck and a worn leather jacket to top it all off.

Wilford wolf whistled in his direction in the kitchen. Anti didn’t react. Wilford tried a slightly stronger approach.

“Got a fancy date, darling?”

Anti shrugged, seeming to be reflecting and concentrating on something Wilford couldn’t see.

“Somethin’ like that.”

“Is it with Bing?”

Wilfords question was simple, but it took Anti by surprise enough that he stopped looking into the distance - or right in front of him, Wilford couldn’t tell - and actually looked at the pink idiot.

“What? No. Why would... no, I’m working on somethin’.”

Wilford scooted closer, raising his eyebrows. This was allowed in their relationship, it was fine, but Wilford being himself, loved all the juicy details.

“Working your way into his robotic heart, it seems like.”

Anti rolled his eyes and focused back on... whatever he was focused on. He pulled out his phone, checking the time, before putting it back in his leather jacket.

“No. Bings been helping me with the hospitals network.”

Wilfords eyebrows furrowed.

“...Hospital? The one where -“

“Don’t even say his name. He’ll be either a shell of a man or dead soon, and no one will remember him.”

In that moment, Anti sounded an awful lot like Dark. It was disconcerting how driven he was about this one guy. Granted, this one guy took a limb and a chunk of his stomach but still. Anti promised he’d go easy. This just sounded more hardcore, maybe without the same manic tendencies that Anti usually put into things.

“...alright. Well then, have fun, cutie code, and don’t overexert yourself. We want you back home in one piece this time.”

Wilford tried to add a jovial tone but it fell on deaf ears and Anti bit back.

“Thanks.”

He didn’t like feeling weak.  
Anti checked his phone once more before disappearing in a chaotic mess of frayed programming.

-

“Bing, I need to know what Anti has planned. He was really... I just need to know, okay?” Wilford tried to reason with the Android, with limited success. Luckily, Dark happened to wander in while Bing was trying to explain how it wasn’t super easy to just give Wilford the plans since they were encrypted.

“Bing, you will explain to me what Anti has planned for his course of revenge. In a way that we can understand.”

Bing clenched up for a moment, before a light shone past his eyes.

“... Admin user detected. Dude, he’s gonna kill me for this...”

“And we can put you back together. Now explain, that’s an order.”

Bing huffed, but obeyed. He rattled off Antis plans about the hackers doctors schedules, security schedules, when things were most vulnerable, what was and wasn’t controlled by machine. Anti was going to take away his pain medication first, and instead pump him full of psychosis-inducing drugs. He’d be sent to the psych ward, they’d have a bed available later on in the day. Until then, the guy would stay tied down, hallucinating and in pain.

His restlessness would get him sent to the acute ward, where security was pretty tight. But several guards went out for cigarette breaks at the same time. Just before evening medication time, power would go out in the facility. For some there, not having medication for one day wasn’t a big deal. For others, it was a huge deal. So the guy would be hallucinating, in pain, with a bunch of undermedicated, unstable people and not enough staff to deal with so much happening at once.

Then he’d haunt. He’d access screens, monitors, emergency broadcast systems specific to the hospital and read out the guys extensive medical and criminal history. He’d flicker lights, lock doors, the whole shebang.

For most of it, he didn’t need to even be in the building.  
A few checks on schedules and routes, that’d be it.

Dinner would come past, and later that night, Anti would finally, FINALLY, stab the hacker with a simple butter knife.

No one would actually know how the hacker snuck the knife away, or how he managed to basically impale himself, but Anti didn’t leave fingerprints by nature. It’d be an assumed suicide.

There were some extra bits and pieces but Dark had heard more than enough. Although part of him had to be impressed, this was a very strange length for Anti to go to for one person. It wasn’t really Anti. Having that kind of knowledge, that kind of control, it was already getting to Anti. Dark knew all of the warning signs.

“Where would Anti be in his plan right now?”

Bing paused, glancing at Wilford standing behind Dark. Wilford looked... sad, in some way, though Bing didn’t understand Wilford quite enough to place the emotion exactly.

“He’d be close to cutting the power by now. The other stuff was done pretty easily outside the facility, but he wanted to... see.”

Dark turned to Wilford.

“He has a lot of power right now that he’s not fully in control of. It’s going to be an effort to bring him home safely.”

Wilford looked guilty. That was it. He had been the one to let this guy live in the first place, not wanting Anti to miss out on revenge. But this was a lot more than just seeing blood spill.

The guy had made Anti feel weak. And so he needed to see how strong Anti really was.

Wilford took Darks hand.

“Let’s bring out pet home.”

Bing hesitated before they made to move.

“W-wait! Did I.. did I do anything wrong?”

“No, Bing. You followed orders.”  
Dark left the reply at that before transporting with Wilford to the facility.

-

They returned a half an hour later, black and pink fog mixing, clashing with pixels and static and screaming. So much screaming. The guy was dead, there was no way he would have survived that pulse. 

The thing about Anti was he ate up mistakes. Mistakes in programming and code, all the way up to tiny surface level mistakes of information just being put in the wrong place.

Anti had caused trouble, yeah, but he also completely freed the hospitals network of bugs. Trade that for the life of a guy that no one would mess and was dead according to the system anyway? Sure.

But Anti was surging - that was the best way to describe it - and it took both Dark and Wilford to transport him back, forcing him backwards.

Anti thrashed and clawed back, his eyes animalistic and raw and too full. Black. Just black, the way they got when he was trying to be scary, except it usually wasn’t this constant.

His form was unstable and terrifying to anyone else but Dark just held him down, kept Antis arms behind his back because he knew what this kind of power could do.

Anti would spiral like this forever if he was left unchallenged.

Wicked sat in front of the raging form, on his knees, and held Antis face in his hand. Anti was covered in blood and Wilford hadn’t even realised.

There had been more than one death. The hospital just hadn’t figured it out yet.

“Hey... you need to settle petal, alright? You’re with us now, you’re home...” Wilford put a hand to Antis cheek, which honestly hurt at this point, it buzzed hard on Wilfords fingertips and not in a good way, not even in a sexy way. It just hurt.

Anti screamed something that neither of them understood, too much static, but it sounded worn down. He screamed again and this time it cracked.

Darks loosened his grip on Antis arms specifically and instead brought his arms around to Antis front, hugging him from behind but still keeping him firmly in place. His aura rubbed soothing circles into the glitches back.

His voice echoed, and it was something close to soothing.

“It’s alright, love. We’ve got you now. You need to let this extra energy go.”

Dark and Wilford shared a look that this wasn’t exactly the kind of thing they could wear Anti down from just by fucking him.

Antis buzzing didn’t hurt Dark nearly as much as it hurt Wilford, so he used the opportunity to wrap himself around Anti, lovingly, in a way that he wouldn’t usually. Wilford continued whispering into Antis ears, about how it was okay and how much they loved him and how he did a good job today but hat it was time to let it go.

Antis form, which had been throbbing with power and making the two stand on edge, eventually, slowly, went limp. It wasn’t a quick thing, it was gradual, and every now and then, he’d get some sort of a flash in his eyes and it was like he was inspired in the worst way again. And he’d struggle. But each time, the struggle got a little easier to contain. A little weaker. Of course, they would never tell Anti he was weak. If he thought about it too much, he might come to the conclusion that he was still weaker than the both of them at full force. That wasn’t entirely true. He just loved them and listened to them. But only them. 

He’d exhausted himself in the fight, in trying to bat away their care and affection. Anti whimpered and sighed in Darks arms and Wilford stroked the side of his cheek while they transported him with a lot more ease this time around. There was a small, static-y sob that escaped his lips when Wilford shifted to hug Anti, gently, from behind, and Dark took his hands. Dark kissed as his forehead, and let his own ringing take over as the prominent sound while Wilford spoke calmly still.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
